The Battle of Idiocracy
by vocaloidgirl365
Summary: In a valley not far from here, A battle of idiocracy is on it's way. Will there be a way to stop this pointless battle from happening, or will everyone die for a stupid cause? So this is my little take on a common shipping war in this fandom. The actual characters are not in it, just a whole bunch of fans. It's about the common battle between UsUk and FrUk.


My little take on the topic of fan-wars. It seems like most people watch shows to ship rather than enjoy it. Don't get me wrong, I ship as well but I hate getting slammed for liking my ship rather than theirs. We're all different and have different tastes. I once recall a chat room where I was role-playing UsUk and some random fan says, "I don't ship UsUk." It was random and nobody had asked them what their shipping opinion was. It just upsets me how a show about pasta and countries could lead to so much fighting and arguing.

"My ship is better-" shouldn't even exist. These are OPINIONS. I'll admit I'm not much of a FrUk fan but I have written fanfiction that either mentions it or even has a side story with them hooking up (I just haven't posted them yet). Anyway, I'm not against what other people ship. You like Germany and Romano, okay that's fine. I don't ship it but I'll give it a try. It just gives me a headache and I lose faith in the fandom. Let's not focus on 'who has a better ship' and focus on pleasing Mother Doitsu okay guys?

Anyway, this is my take on ship wars and probably the most simplest way to solve it. AKA, not getting involved in a shipping battle ad staying on the neutral side. Let's all be Switzerlands guys!

* * *

The time of battle draws near as the warriors align the valley. On one side are two flags sewn together in a sign of union. On the other side, one flag is differentiated as compared to the other side. Each leader glares at the other, stubborn enough as to not break contact. The winds of the valley blow and rage to warn the creatures and insects of the rolling plains below that war is near. War is near; a war so 'important' and 'necessary' that there may be no way of turning back.

The sky was a swirling pool of blues and whites; the valley a mesmerizing shade of green that would put the plains of Ireland to shame. "We mustn't let this scenery deceive us. We know what will happen and nothing will discourage us."

"This is an important battle that we must fight, to determine the true victor!" The warriors all belched a war cry, all but one. She gazed to the other side longingly, wanting to be with the one she cared about; a friend if you will. A stray tear fell from her crystalized eyes as she prayed for the reunification and safety of her friend. "Elizabeth," she whispered. "Why is it that we must fight? What are we accomplishing with such violence? Are we not all human? Do we not all breathe the same air? Cry the same tears? Feel the same emotions? What is the reward in such a bloody and worthless feud? My Elizabeth, I will find you. We will be able to play together once more and be the best of friends, much like we use to be."

"Christa, you shouldn't be speaking that way. If you do not agree then you must be banished."

"Alison no! I'm a part of this as much as anyone else here!"

"Then pull yourself together so we can win this bloody battle." She turned to the armored warrior beside her, "The soon we win, the sooner we can end this and go home."

"But Sinead-"

"Is something going on here?"

"No Ma'am!" The other two responded, but Christa couldn't. Her mouth was dry and tears threatened to spill. What was she to do? They all wanted to fight and wage war but they were going against the very people who were supposed to be their kind. They were all outcasts in a way but with them they were all family. She knew what she had to do, even if it went against the words of her superior.

Once she had turned and left, Christa broke rank and sprinted. She ran without ever looking back, despite the commotion around her. "If you do this you'll regret it!" She then turned to face her friend Chantarae, "Don't do this Christa; you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." She turned back around and ran, ignoring the protesting of her friend. They may have been family but family shouldn't fight like this. They were planning on dying for their beliefs. This is disastrous, dangerous, and just plain pointless. She looked over to the other side, cupping her hands around her mouth and yelling, "Elizabeth!"

* * *

"We mustn't hold back, give it all you've got!" She sheathed her sword as another war cry rang throughout the valley. Everyone was eager and anxious to prove they're worth and now was not the time to worry of the future ahead. All that mattered was the here and now.

"Francesca?"

"What is it Elizabeth?"

"Do you think we could…be wrong about this?"

"What? No way! It's time we show them who the superiors are!"

"Plus," added Alli, "They always belittle us! It's not fair that they always think they're better than us."

"But we do the same to them."

"Well the difference is that we are right."

"Angus, this is all a matter of opinion. Nobody is right and nobody is wrong, we all feel differently about this topic."

"Look at this group, we all feel the same way about this. Now look at them," they all turned their heads to the opposite side, "they all feel the opposite way right?"

"Right." They all nodded their heads as Elizabeth couldn't believe this ridiculous reasoning. "There are two sides and one has to be wrong. That is them."

"Preach!" They all held their weapons in the air as Elizabeth backed away and walked through the crowds. There were Nigerians, Brits, Finnish, Japanese, Russians and Ecuadorians. The other side had Nigerians, Brits, Finnish, Japanese, Russians and Ecuadorians. There was no difference. Everyone was from a different part of the world and yet they were all so close to each other; all of them connected by a string that spanned world-wide.

"Elizabeth!"

"Huh?" She turned her head to the sound until she saw a figure running. "Christa? Christa!" She began to run with her in the same direction, shoving people out of her way and waving her arms for her friend to see her. "I'm over here!"

"I see you!"

* * *

"It is time! We must battle and prove our worth! We will no longer subject ourselves to those UsUk shippers! FrUk is the way to go! It's a way of life and if they cannot accept this fact then they will die for their anarchy. On my command" She raised her sword as others followed suit.

"The battle is just around the corner as we battle those against our ways. England and America belong together. He left for a reason, to express his deep desires for England and be with him as more than brothers. They have a better history together and England doesn't hate America as much as 'the frog'. For the ship of UsUk! On my command!"

'Oh no,' thought Elizabeth.

'The battle's about to begin.' In a desperate attempt to solve things, Christa ran onto the battlefield, down the rolling hills and onto the plains. Elizabeth, catching on quickly, followed after her and ran towards her friend, speeding up as she neared the bottom thanks to the downward slope.

"Attack!"

"Charge!" A surge of noise echoed throughout the valley as fangirls and boys of all types ran blindly with their mission. They all grasped their weapons in hand, pulling them from their holders and raising them in a battle ready position. Just as the battle was about to commence, a screech was released; halting all the warriors in their advancements to shield their ears. Two girls stood in the middle, both wearing determined expressions on their faces. With a swift movement they faced each other and grasped their weapons of choice.

"Shoot her!"

"Knock her out!"

"Slice her to bits!"

"Make her beg for mercy!"

Instead, both girls pulled out white flags and shouted, "I surrender!" The warriors looked around confused and shocked, awaiting an explanation. "Friends, family, fan-girls and fan-boys; we are here to tell you that we do not wish to fight!"

"So what I'm a UsUk fangirl?" Christa looked over to Elizabeth, "You may be a FrUk fangirl but nothing will tear you, my best friend and sister, away from me."

"And so what if I like FrUk? What is the purpose of this? The show is supposed to be about the history of the countries plus a bit of fan service,-" A few catcalls rang out, "-not about shipping. This is Hetalia! A show where we can be silly and get to know other people with similar interests. We all have been bullied or alienated and if not all then most. We can keep pushing our family away."

"We are a fandom and I'm not just a UsUk fan."

"And I'm not just a FrUk fan." The girls linked arms and raised their white flags up high, "We are Hetalians! We love pasta, potatoes, tomatoes, and scones." The warriors all looked around, nodding and humming their opinions. With each minute that passed more and more weapons were dropped, some even walking to other friends on the other side and apologizing.

"Sure, we may ship the countries together," said Christa.

"And we may not all agree on the same thing," continued Elizabeth.

"But as Hetalians-"

"We all live on this big planet we call Earth."

"It's large and circular,"

"Which means that all parts are connected."

"We are all connected in a way and if people can't understand this-"

"Then they can move along because they have no place in our family."

"We-"

"Are-"

"Hetalians!" Everybody cheered and jumped up. They all celebrated and praised the two girls who stood up for the true meaning of being a fan. Wars have always been pointless in history so why are we fighting in over this. Wars over religion and wars over ships are the exact same thing. We need to learn to keep our opinions to ourselves unless asked. We are all fans of Hetalia so can we just enjoy the show and make friends rather than segregate ourselves in our own little shipping groups?


End file.
